Warped Mirror
by demonic hellfire
Summary: The opposites of Team 7 appear in Konoha. AU


I do not own anything

* * *

Konoha

Night of the Nine-Tails Attack

Minato sighed. Hiruzen had just given his life to save the village from the Nine-Tails. As he went to pick up Arashi, he noticed a strange light encompassed the baby and in a purple flash of light, he disappeared. Minato was shocked; he had sensed no chakra yet one moment one of his newborns was there and the next he was gone. As he walked over to where his wife lay motionless, he checked for a pulse and was surprised to see that his wife still had one; although given that she was an Uzumaki after all it shouldn't have surprised him. Though he was somewhat troubled about how she had survived, for some reason that he couldn't understand. After he dropped off Kushina at the hospital, he returned to the Hokage tower and saw Jiraiya and Orochimaru in a verbal spar.

Orochimaru sighed. "For the last time, Manda did not get involved in the fight because he had to deal with a down a coup attempt against him."

Jiraiya didn't seem to be buying it. "More like he was afraid of the Kyūbi."

Minato didn't want to be in the middle of an infamous snake or frog debate those two had. "Oro, how's Anko doing?"

Orochimaru knew what Minato was doing, but played along anyways. "She wore herself out again trying to master Mokuton. I still can't believe Tsunade was willing to do that to those kids even if they are consider by law adult." Orochimaru spat the last part out. 'Even though once a student graduate the academy they were considered an adult they aren't ready for the shift in responsibility,' Minato had heard the end to Orochimaru's rant enough times.

"Yeah if we hadn't gone on a mission together you would've taken the blame," Minato said, remembering that they had been teamed together on an infiltration to Kumo; the mission had been a success. When they got back to Konoha, they had learned that Anko had left with him two days earlier. It had taken them three weeks to locate the base. When they had confronted Tsunade, they had managed to force her to retreat. Only Anko and Shizune survived.

Shizune had become a pariah in the eyes of the villagers. It had forced Shizune to put on a sadistic mask to hide her pain; Anko was better off only because Orochimaru had not betrayed the village. That and Minato showed a good use of politics to make Anko head of the Senju clan by using the DNA partial match to the first as a way of saying they were - by the clan laws of Konoha - twins.

* * *

Mount Myōboku

The Great Toad Sage sighed has he looked on the events happening in Konoha. "So a team of Fire, Flash, Bug, Bone, and Tiger."

Shima and Fukasaku were both nearby overhead. "Minato on a team with a Kaguya? I don't see that happening," Fukasaku said shaking his head.

"I'm not sure Minato is the Flash that he just referred to in that prophecy," Shima said.

"What? Of course he's the Flash, there's no one else who it can be!" Fukasaku snapped back.

The Great Toad Sage sighed. He would have to get involved sooner or later, and by then they would have forgotten what the fight was originally about.

* * *

Some cave in Konoha territory

Kushina awoke with a start as she tried to move, but found that she was strapped down to a surgical table. "It is futile to struggle," an emotionless voice stated as she felt a needle enter her arm. Then darkness over took her vision as she faded into unconsciousness.

After coming to she tried to moved but found her arms and legs held in place by strong metal chains. "So you're 'awake'. Good," the same voice said.

"Show yourself, you bastard!" Kushina yelled.

"There's no need to yell my dear," the voice said as the speaker came into view. Kushina was surprised to see a young red head in his mid-teens appear.

"Who are you?" Kushina growled out.

"My name is Sasori of the Red Sand," the teen stated.

"Bullshit!" Kushina roared.

"I assume it is due to my appearance. Let me assure you I am the genuine article," Sasori said.

"You think you can get away with this?" Kushina spat.

"I already have," Sasori said. If he had been capable of smiling he would have been.

"When Minato…" Kushina started.

"I've already replaced you with a puppet that will act like you are comatose until I deem it unnecessary," Sasori said as he got right up to Kushina's face. As he put his hand on her head, Kushina could not help but scream. It felt like daggers were being driven into her brain. "If you must know, I've been wondering for some time if it is possible to make a human puppet. Where we are now is inside your mind," Sasori said. Kushina's eyes widened in fear as she tried to break free from her restraints. "As I said before, it is futile to struggle," Sasori said before he faded away.

* * *

In Kiri

Tsunade smirked. She had just made a deal with the Mizukage; in exchange for dealing with the rebels, she could do whatever she wanted with bloodline users she came across. 'Konoha never understood what they had when they branded me a traitor,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Three months later

Tsunade smirked; she had won the fight with ease. The only bad thing that the rebel commander had escaped. A girl with long and tapered hair had managed to stall her for a crucial minute, which allowed for Zabuza to escape from the battlefield.

'Two bloodlines. This girl is good, but let's see if we can add a third one into the mix,' she thought, cracking a sadistic grin as she went over to the unconscious teen.

* * *

Twelve years later

Minato smiled; Kakashi and the other Jonins had just told him about the results of the team placement test. He was not surprised by the results. All the clan heirs had passed while the only civilian to pass was the top kunoichi on paper, Haruno Sakura. On the other hand, his son had been dead last on paper. He chuckled. Naruto wanted to be on a team with Sasuke so that he could try to help him emotionally. It was strange how close the two of them were. 'I still don't understand why Danzo ordered Itachi to massacre them. I know it was a member of the clan that controlled the Kyūbi, but it wasn't one of ours. So why?' He looked at the only picture of Arashi he had. 'I'm sorry Arashi… I couldn't protect you. I just hope you're alive,' he thought as he sighed. 'I just hope if you're alive that you're safe.'

* * *

Earth-295

Creed smirked as he looked at the torn carcasses of the Infinites **(A/N Profile pic)** that were strewn around the floor in front of the M'Kraan Crystal. Blink suddenly teleported next to him as Sunfire flew to the ground near him at the same moment. "McCoy went and teleported himself into the Crystal," Clarice growled while breathing heavily. Creed gritted his teeth; after what McCoy had done to Clarice before he and Weapon X had found her, he was not about to let him take the cowardly way out.

"Sunfire, stay here and defend the area. Blink and I are going after McCoy," Creed said, barely holding in a growl.

"No. Bishop didn't give us any idea of your past, but he did mention a man named Wolverine and that you have a feud with him. The name is one none of us are able to place, meaning that it is more than likely what Weapon X is called. He was unable to recognize Blink at all. After he learned my codename he was able to say my real name with no problem or animosity," Shiro said, crossing his arms and staring Creed right in the eye.

"You spent more time with him than I did so you would know more than I do on the subject," Creed said, nodding reluctantly at Shiro's logic. As he looked over the carnage once more, he gritted his teeth and hoped wherever the Crystal took them was more peaceful than here. As they entered the Crystal, he could not help but wonder where the Crystal was going to take them.

* * *

At the same time Creed's mind

Kurama was annoyed. It had no idea how long it had been imprisoned in the mind of a human again. The previous two times there had always been some indication of the passage of time, by either the host's appearance or what they thought about. However this host was different; it had not given Kurama anything as a way of showing time other than by the buildings and destruction that dominated its mind. Also, this time the human had managed to modify the seal so that it was more of a gate. This human had broken the original seal on its own, but without even entering its own mindscape had managed to subdue Kurama without much of a fight. Somehow, it had managed to change the seal in nanoseconds. Now there was a strange feeling; Kurama recognized the feeling as the same one that it had felt just after being sealed inside the human.

* * *

Elemental Nations

Inside Taki territory

Creed crouched on the ground as he, Clarice, and Sunfire appeared in a wooded environment. Creed took a quick smell of air to figure out how industrialized the section of the world they were now in was. He growled, smelling the unforgettable scent combo that signified rape. From the stench and muffled sobs, it was happening about ninety feet south of them. He gestured for Clarice and Shiro to follow him covertly as he moved through the underbrush. As he got close to the source of the stench and noise, he noticed at least five men standing around a girl with mint colored hair. From her scent, Creed figured she was about thirteen years old. This caused Creed's blood to boil; one of the few things that he had not done before he changed sides was rape someone under the age of sixteen, male or female. This was one of the things that he had hated about Apocalypse. He had no qualms about ordering his men to rape someone after they had been captured, but Apocalypse used rape as a way of making prisoners not want to escape, or else they would raped in some of the most painful ways possible.

He motioned for Clarice and Shiro to stay back and wait for his signal. He then extended his claws from his hands and feet, and without warning climbed one of the nearby trees. He took another look at the group, which contained at least ten men from his new perspective.

As he leapt from the tree, he twisted his body so that when he was just above six of the men he maneuvered his body so that he landed gracefully. He had already managed to inflict lethal blows on six of the men. The man who was raping the girl didn't even notice that his companions had fallen before Creed grabbed him by the back of his skull, proceeding to crush it like a coconut. He then hurled the man's dead body like a javelin and knocked the other three men down.

"What you planning on doing once you're done raping her?" Creed spat as he glared at the group of oddly dressed men in front of him. They seemed to be part of the military though based on the weapons they were carrying. Japanese origins by the looks of them. 'Morph would probably joke about them being friends of Shiro,' Creed thought, remembering the goofball member of the X-Men.

"She's a demon," one of man spat as he staggered.

"The only monsters I see are you," Creed growled out. He had noticed that all the men were wearing the same metal headband as the victim.

"You have no idea of what she is capable of," the leader of the group countered.

"And that makes it fine to rape her, then kill her?" Creed growled out as he got into a battle ready stance once again. He gritted his teeth as his assumption proved correct by an inadvertent flinch one of the men gave. "Blink, kill them," he growled as Clarice threw her javelins at the three remaining men, ripping them to shreds.

Fuu could not believe her eyes. One minute she was being raped by some Jonin of her own village again, and the next a rugged looking man had managed to kill the man on top of her then throw him as if he were a kunai. Then he had had ordered someone in the forest behind him to kill the remaining Jonin. Just then, the rugged man said in a very concerned tone, "Where are you hurt?"

"Eve… Ever… Everywhere," Fuu managed to stammer out after a couple of moments before falling over unconscious.

Creed looked down at the teenage girl who had just lost consciousness. "Blink, get us to a location where I can tend to her." He then added as an afterthought, "Near some small-fry who trades in human life."

As the group disappeared in a pink flash of light, a plant like black-and-white man who had been half merged with one of the trees moved from his hiding spot and onto the ground to examine the bodies. "Nice style," the black half said examining one of the six nins that had been taken out in the twisting maneuver.

"Think he saw us?" his white half asked.

"No, but I think Sasori might be able to shed light onto what we are going up against in the future," the black half said as he began to seal up the bodies of the fallen nins.

"Yes… strange tactic though. Exposing yourself like that is just asking to be killed," the white half stated.

"I agree." As he finished sealing up the bodies, he disappeared into the ground.

* * *

Forest near Shimo-Kumo border

As the three X-Men and their unconscious companion appeared in a part of the forest, Creed began carefully removing her clothing. He did so while Shiro kept watch over the area. "You smelt somebody else there didn't you?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the real reason for the move." Creed had just removed her shirt to check for bruising and noticed an odd tattoo on the mint haired girl's chest. "Shiro, come take a look at this." Gesturing for him to come over, Clarice without being told took over watching the area from a perch in a tree.

"I've never seen this design before," Shiro said as he scanned the tattoo with an inquisitive eye. "High end design, this looks like a seal to hold a demon in. The array has some design flaws though, unless this is meant to allow for some of the essence to intermingle with person holding it. The other thing I notice is that it will kill a person once it's removed," Shiro said as he finished examining the seal.

"Yeah, judging by the stretch patterns it was applied when she was an infant," Creed said, trusting Shiro's judgment. Shiro did come from a well-known Japanese family so his knowledge of seals came from what he read in his own family's history. Japan had a history of seals to ward off demons and a well-known family like Shiro's would have had seals of their own.

"That removes many possibilities." Shiro nodded at Creed deduction.

"This is an alternate reality so a demon could be sealed into her," Creed stated.

"It could be. What was the real reason for our move?" Shiro inquired.

"The men were under deep mind control," Creed snarled.

"You're sure… never mind, you would have seen it happen while you served under Apocalypse," Shiro said noticing the look in Creed's eyes.

"Yeah I would have. It was long term also, based on the scar pattern on her breasts." Creed picked up a weapon that the girl had in a holster. "Her own judging by the scent on them," he growled after getting a faint scent off the sharpened end of it.

"Someone must fear her to be willing to go so far in order do this kind of damage to her. Her own weapons mean that she would have had trouble even holding them," Shiro said, following Creed's train of thought.

"Yeah, but first things first. Can you cauterize the wounds?" Creed gestured to a gash of the girl's arm.

"Child's play," Shiro said, using a low-level flame to burn the side of the wounds together.

"Good. Not sure how good her immune system is; I'm not taking any chances," Creed said as he got up.

"You know that offhand comment about slavers… well there's a camp about two clicks south of us judging by the smoke," Clarice said as she got down from her perch.

"We'll make our move after she wakes, and I explain the situation to her," Creed said as he sat down.

"I'll do recon," Shiro said.

"I'll find some animals," Clarice said as she ported away.

"What's on your mind, Shiro?" Creed asked noticing a subtle cue that Clarice had missed.

"There's no reason we should be here," Shiro said.

"Yeah, this world is nothing like our own." Creed nodded.

"I can only think that one of us had some form of anchor to this dimension… One of us has to be a holder like her," Shiro postulated.

"Clare's out, McCoy would have experimented on her to a much larger degree if she was. You have the right look, but your family rules it out. That leaves me," Creed stated. As he guessed, the look comment gained him a glare.

"Any way of confirming that?" Shiro asked.

"I'll be meditating," Creed stated bluntly.

"I'll scout out the camp." Shiro nodded as he flew into the air.

As Creed got into locus position to meditate, he smirked. 'Hopefully I can see the inside of my mindscape instead of just my eyelids here.'

* * *

Creed's mindscape

As Creed looked around his mindscape, he was surprised by the size. He noticed that about a third of it was a forest and the rest was a combination of battlefields and martial arts dojos. He decided to walk over to the forest section.

As he got closer, he began to get a feeling that he was not alone. 'Gives credence to Shiro's theory,' Creed thought.

As he got to the front of the forest, he felt a blast of air. "So my jailer finally comes to visit me," a guttural voice growled out.

"Not for the lack of trying," Creed shot back.

"Come closer," The voice snarled.

"I'm not an idiot. I can smell your saliva," Creed said crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised you can smell that," The voice said, intrigued.

"That's not all I smell… fox," Creed said icily.

"So you managed to figure that out just by my scent, but it takes more than that to impress me," The fox said as its head came into view.

"All bark and no bite. Why am I not surprised?" Creed smirked.

"If it weren't for the seal I'd tear you to shreds," The fox snapped.

"Blah, blah, blah… you're just boring me now." Creed yawned.

"I'm the Kyūbi no Yōko, I can crush mountains and create tsunamis with one swipe of my tails. Puny human," the fox growled out.

"I've seen people do that… without breaking a sweat," Creed snapped. He had seen what Storm and a geokinetic performing those actions in person.

"Don't make me laugh, human. Your people only know the use of chakra. You don't have the reserves to do those things," the fox stated in a knowing tone.

"That's the thing, Kyūbi. This may be the world where I was born, but it is not where I've lived for the past two hundred years. Where I've lived, a teammate of mine can make three hundred and fifteen square miles uninhabitable with one blast. Also, where I grew up we don't use chakra," Creed smirked.

"Different world? You're lying. You're flat out bluffing on the second. Even I can't do that," the fox growled out.

"I'm telling the truth. You might not believe it, but what you just said makes me believe you haven't seen any of my life," Creed smiled.

"I'll give you that one." The fox grimaced.

"I can show you them," Creed smirked.

"Don't make me laugh human, you can't show me memories." The fox chuckled.

"Who said you had a choice?" Creed asked as he sent memories through to the Kyūbi, much to the fox's shock.

As the memories passed into Kurama, the fox was surprised that its jailer was telling the truth, but what was more surprising was that it seemed to be able to go animalistic on his own without any help. However, this human reminded him of the Sage of the Six Paths for one reason; he had to learn on his own how to utilize his body and mind to their fullest, and by doing so he had combined multiple Taijutsu into a style uniquely his own. It was similar to how the Sage figured out chakra and its inner workings. 'He might be his successor, but there's no need to let him know that now,' Kurama thought.

"Sorry, but you kinda forced me to do it the hard way," Creed said in an apologetic tone.

"You knew that you could send memories?" the fox asked in shock.

"I guessed actually. We're both in the same mind so trading memories shouldn't have been that hard," Creed shrugged his shoulders.

"You weren't even sure that it would work. Yet you claimed that it would," the fox said, angered.

"Yeah, but there was no other way for you to see that I wasn't lying," Creed stated calmly.

"I see, human," the fox stated.

"You learned my name. So what's yours?" Creed asked, hiding a grin.

"Why should I tell what my name is?" The fox asked in an annoyed tone.

"What you called yourself earlier was a title, and you just confirmed that you have a name," Creed smirked.

"Fine… it's Kurama," Kurama said, annoyed.

"Kurama… where I grew up that's a mountain where the healing art of Reiki was founded," Creed said finding humor in the fox's name.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, however there's another reason why I came here. One of the holders of your kin was raped by people from her nation; they were under long-term mind control," Creed growled out.

"Sharingan. So why do you bring that up?" Kurama asked, surprised that the human wanted to know something as trivial as that.

"I just needed a name for it. Can you give me memories you have of it?" Creed asked calmly.

"Seems like a fair trade." Kurama nodded its head.

As Creed received the memories, he hid a grimace. "That's one overpowered mutation. I'll just make sure not to look into a wielder's eyes. Though from your last encounter, I believe that one of my teammates would be better suited to facing that imposter."

"Imposter?" Kurama looked surprised.

"Yeah, different heights were the most obvious, the vocal patterns were different, and their scents weren't the same. You didn't pay attention to small details, but they are easy to miss given what was happening at the time," Creed smirked.

"I see. So what are you thinking?" Kurama asked intrigued about why one human would take another's name.

"The second one is using the original's name due to what it is associated with. Not a bad psych trick, but I've seen enough of those to not be fooled by it. He also showed some of his hand with that phasing trick of his," Creed said in a nonchalant tone.

"Yes, I've never seen that trick before," Kurama stated, somewhat annoyed.

"I have a person I used to know that had the same trick, albeit she couldn't breathe while doing it. Also, I have an idea that benefits both of us," Creed said thinking of Shadowcat and of her death.

"What are you proposing?" Kurama asked, surprised.

"If you're willing to stay in my mind I'm willing to remove the seal," Creed stated as he moved his hands to the seal.

"I'm surprised you're willing to trust me like that," Kurama stated. 'This human defies what I've come to expect from his kind.'

"I don't like being a jailer in my own mind. You gain safety from the Sharingan and you've been in a different for dimension for a period of time; people here think that you're dead. Also think about this - if that man is after your kin, it would work to your advantage to be in someone who they would have trouble subduing and bending to their will." Creed used the argument he had managed to come up with.

"All good reasons… why are you willing to do this?" Kurama asked surprised by the level of logic this human displayed.

"You saw my memories. What do my actions tell you?" Creed inquired.

"That you're a fighter. I accept, but for a different reason that I won't tell you until I'm ready," Kurama said. Creed knew that Kurama was telling the truth because part of his mutation allowed him to understand animals at an instinctive level.

"Fine, I wouldn't press you… partner," Creed said as he removed the seal by manipulating his mindscape.

"Partner?" Kurama inquired. 'This human wants to work with me, his past as a guerilla warrior also helps. He probably wouldn't use chakra a lot, something that is the standard form of combat here. Also he might be able to take down this imposter,' Kurama thought to itself.

"We share a mindscape so we're partners," Creed truthfully stated.

"Fine, if you need anything I'll be in the forest," Kurama said as it disappeared into the forest.

"Only if I need help," Creed said as he disappeared from his mindscape.

* * *

Real world

As Creed exited his meditative state and stretched, he noticed that Clarice and Shiro had returned. "What did you learn, Shiro?"

"The camp has a south facing entrance; I estimate about fifty to one hundred slavers in there. I'm not sure how many captives there are in there," Shiro said as he carefully cooked the animals Clarice had managed to kill.

"Clarice, what about you?" Creed asked his surrogate daughter.

"Other than the fact I did a jump check for McCoy that turned up nothing," Clarice stated. Creed nodded. A jump check was a port he and Clarice had come up with that ported her only if all the conditions were met.

"Already figured that one out via what Bishop told us. He would have mentioned how different the tech level was," Shiro stated.

"Any ideas on how we got here?" Clarice asked.

"Me being an anchor… don't ask I'm still confused myself," Creed answered.

"Okay… that answers some questions." Clarice nodded.

"Good, now I'll go see if our new acquaintance is able to eat," Creed said as he moved over to the mint haired girl.

He noticed she was beginning to stir. "Easy there, some of your wounds aren't fully healed."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't leave anyone in the conditions that I found you in," Creed truly stated.

"You should have left me there," Fuu said, her head bowed submissively.

"Because you're a demon?" Creed asked. That caused Fuu's eyes to widen in shock.

"How did you know?" she asked, frightened.

"Your seal. My friend over there managed to determine its purpose." Creed gestured to Shiro.

"So why haven't you killed me?" she asked wide-eyed.

"You're in better shape than when I found my other friend here." Creed gestured to Clarice.

"What are you talking about?" Creed could see the confusion in her eyes.

"She had been experimented on. I'm not sure to what degree, 'cause she says that pink is her natural skin color," Creed said as he watched the girl eat.

"You seem anxious, why is that?" the girl asked.

"Going to raid a camp two clicks to the south. I wanted to make sure that you knew, so that you didn't try to run and get lost," Creed stated.

"I can't get lost I know the woods…" Fuu started.

"This is a different part of the world kid. So you don't know this forest." Creed stared right into Fuu's eyes.

Fuu could not see any depiction in his eyes. "He's telling the truth larvae," Chōmei said.

"How can you tell?" Fuu asked Chōmei.

"Different species of insects then those that I'm used to being able to feel," Chōmei stated. Fuu bit her lip, holding in a curse. Of course, Chōmei would be able to tell this was a different part of the world based on insects.

"Fine… did you have to channel chakra through the seal?" Fuu asked.

"No. Why do you ask, larvae?" Chōmei asked, confused.

"He and his armored friend saw the seal," Fuu stated.

"They do seem to have a different type of chakra about them, but…" Chōmei trailed off.

"But what?" Fuu asked, annoyed.

"I thought for a second I felt Kurama," Chōmei said.

"Who?" Fuu asked.

"The nine-tails," Chōmei replied.

"Didn't the Third Hokage kill it?" Fuu asked.

"Larvae, it is near impossible to kill us so I doubt that he did." Chōmei scoffed at the suggestion.

As Fuu and Chōmei were having their talk to each other, Creed had moved over to Shiro and Clarice. "Right, let's hit them hard and fast. Shiro, what's the camp's layout?"

"It appears to be split right after the entrance into three paths," Shiro informed Creed as he created a three-way flame prong.

"Okay, Shiro take the left prong, Clare the right, and I've got the center," Creed stated.

"Agreed," Shiro and Clarice said in unison. Clarice then ported them to the camps entrance.

* * *

Bandit Camp

Aris groaned. Three more hours until Varoe would take over watching the gate. He heard a sound of breaking glass behind him but before he could turn around darkness overcame him.

Creed smirked. The gate guard was easy; now they could do what they came here to do. "If you find any slaves free them," Creed said to make sure they knew what was going on. As they both nodded Creed smirked. "Shiro, let's give them a show to get them out in the open."

Shiro nodded as he let loose a fireball into the air that exploded.

"If that doesn't get their attention, nothing will." Clarice deadpanned.

"Agreed." Shiro chuckled.

As they entered the camp, they weren't disappointed. At least twenty bandits were waiting for them.

"I told you it wasn't one of Aris' practical jokes," one of the bandits said.

"Yeah, the only challenge here is the armored one," another one called out.

"First dibs on the girl," a drunken bandit slurred.

"Let's take out the trash," Creed growled out as he extended his claws.

As the three X-Men charged, it became apparent very quickly who held the edge. Shiro was just throwing fireballs as he went down his path. When he reached the middle of the cul-de-sac at the end of the prong, the bandits attempted to attack him from two sides. "Fools," Shiro muttered as he let loose two single-handed flamethrower style blasts at the same time.

He then moved to one of the huts and found that it was a living quarter, not a slave hut.

Clarice was just hurling javelins at the bandits, dismembering them as she went along. She didn't even care that blood was splattering onto her. As she got near the end, a group of bandits charged her. She sighed as she let loose her javelins with practiced ease, mutilating their bodies in the process.

Clarice then proceeded to do a quick visual scan to confirm that this was a living area for the bandits and not where they kept slaves.

Creed roared as he slashed his way through the bandits. They were landing blows and hitting him with projectiles, but they didn't have any that were powerful enough to slow down his progress. As he reached the end, he smelt the unforgettable rape combo again. As he entered the hut, he remained on high alert.

He saw a girl with white hair chained to a table. "A Kaguya," Kurama supplied.

"A what?" Creed asked.

"A member of a clan known for using chakra to modify their bones for use in battle. From what little I managed to receive from my previous jailers, they were believed to be extinct," Kurama said.

"Well looks like they're not extinct," Creed muttered. He heard a second heartbeat and without even turning his head grabbed the incoming sword with his bare hand.

"How…" the man behind Creed began to say.

"You were too loud." Creed deadpanned as he used the sword as a fulcrum to flip the man over his body. Creed smirked 'Let's send a message,' he thought as he broke the sword.

After an hour of torturing the man Creed stopped. Unlike most people who specialized in torture, Creed knew how to do it fast and not risk killing the victim. He then went over to the girl and broke the chains with one swipe of his claws. He then proceeded to lift her onto his shoulders.

As he rejoined the others, he noticed Clarice was pacing impatiently while Shiro was gathering flammable material to create a bonfire. "Trying to get people's attention, Shiro?" he inquired.

"Yes. You took your time though I was beginning to wonder if you were killed," Shiro responded.

"Had to torture someone," Creed shrugged his shoulders carefully as to not have the girl fall.

"Are you starting a shelter for broken toys?" Clarice deadpanned, looking at the girl over Creed's shoulder. Creed bit back a growl; if he had to guess the sex jokes came from either Morph or more likely Iceman. They both had weird quirks, but in the humor department, he would have preferred that Clare hadn't been exposed to some of the raunchier humor that got thrown around. Hell, he had to give her the talk after some of Iceman's ice cold pussy jokes. The bastard had been scared shitless for a week after that. It was one thing for an adult to hear those jokes, but it was quiet another for a ten year old to hear them for the first time.

"No, I checked her hair. It's not stress or dye that makes it white," Creed stated gesturing to the girl's white hair.

"Mutation," Shiro supplied.

"Yeah I figured that as well," Creed said.

"Light the fire then let's go back to camp," Clare said.

"Don't be so hasty. Shiro, how long will the fire last?" Creed asked.

"Depends on the type of blaze," Shiro responded.

"Long and slow, we want to make sure that people see it," Creed said, chuckling as Shiro started the fire.

Clare then teleported them back to camp.

* * *

**Author notes**

**Before anyone flames about Sabretooth being VERY OOC let me say that this is age of apocalypse Sabretooth not the main Marvel U.**


End file.
